Is that who i think it is!
by MissBellaRodolphus
Summary: The war is over. Voldermort is no more but Harry Potter the savior of the wizarding world is guilt ridden for all those losses cuz of the war and is slowly going mad!Will our fav teen potions master be able to help save Harry from going over the edge to insanity. Please R&R-read and revie even if you hate it/love it... I suck at summeries.
1. The Pain and Bullying

Chapter 1

Harry looked around him blinking hard. He'd done it. He'd killed the most powerful dark lord of all time. He barely acknowledged the people running towards him and embracing him. His mind was blank. What now? He had no idea what to do now. All this life he'd been dedicated to one mission and it felt weird now that was over. A sudden sprig of happiness sprang in harry. Maybe….maybe he could now have a happy normal life. No more worrying about madmen trying to kill him every night. But suddenly he stood still. How could he harry be celebrating having a happy life when so much had happened tonight. How could he have forgotten all those broken families, people that were dead because of him. All those death eaters he had to imprision.

He felt Ginny come forward and squeeze him crying over him. This surprised him for a moment as Ginny was very rarely weepy and he looked up.

Ginny gave him a watery smile and said, "I thought…..I thought I very nearly lost you there. Harry oh my... I love you sooo much!" and with that a fresh wave of tears came over her. Harry pathetically patted her back. He never was good with girls especially if they got weepy.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME HARRY POTTER! HOW COULD YOU." She screamed taking him by surprise. "YOU LIED TO ME AND EVERY ONE ELSE! HOW DARE YOU!

"I don't know what you mean," even though he knew exactly what she meant. "cmon lets go to the hospital win gin….gin?"

"At least say sorry," she spat in anger.

"Sorry….for wat?" Harry asked perplexed.

"Wow, do you need Hermione for this too. First you leave me for a whole dratted year so ok I forgave you for that and then then YOU GO OFF AND NEARLY GET YOURSELF KILLED!" She finished screaming.

"For your information I had to. You know it ends with me and Voldermort and I had to give myself up. Dumbledore told me too happy?" Harry finished calmly and without further ado he picked Ginny up and took her to the up the stairs.

After a few steps he slowed feeling the energy draining from him. He noticed several of his cuts opening again and his leg crumpled at the load.

"Harry? Oh god Harry are you ok! She asked worried and got herself down to examine him. " Harry! Forget about me going to the hospital wing. It's you that need help. What was I even thinking oh... I... HERMIONE could you get down here I need a bit of help."

"Ginny I..."

"Don't talk Harry your losing too much blood just keep quiet someone will come."

"HERMIONE! Im so glad you're here come and help me, he's losing too much blood and it looks like infections are sinking in."

"Oh my…." Hermione began but that was all Harry heard before he blacked out.

(Sev's POV)

An "O" in potions again. Severus was very happy that is before he noticed the throng of people in the corridor. What was Potter doing? Jinxing another person cuz they got in the way. He tried to keep hidden but he saw black's eyes glow as he whispered to potter.

Great! It was torment snivilus agian! How much he wished Potter was alone sometime so he could really show him but he was always followed by his gang.

"Hey snivilly what was it an O in potions agian. Well your mother'll be pleased. At least you can actually suceed in something." Potter said roaring with laughter.

"Yeah i saw him...his nose was pracitcally rubing agianst the board will be greasy all over." Black said viciously.

Severus tried to keep control of himself. He wouldn't let potter get to him...agian. He looked around and saw a group of people getting ready to watch another entertaining clash. Just what he needed after his results, to be taunted. He looked over at the lake. Good!Lily wouldn't have to see this. This was way to humiliating! But Potter's word cut too deep, this was way beyond his control.

"YOU SHUT UP POTTER!"

"Ooooooh snivily's gotta tongue. whats the matter...the truth too hard for you."

Black wolf whistled and that started it. Just like always.

"Expelliarmus!"

"Sectesemphra."

"Ohgod oh... james!" Black yelled shoving every one from him to get to potter.

Severus stood there feeling raw satisfaction. He'd never used that spell before but he'd shown him. You don't torment a prince and get away with it, everyone was staring at him as Black picked Potter up and went on his way to the hospital wing. Severus shrugged and moved away pocketing his wand.

Then suddenly he saw a white flash and for a second every thing went black before he hit the ground. Severus quickly got to his feet and looked around. It was hogwarts but it wasn't the hogwarts he knew. It was battered with bits of the castle every where. Where was he and what had happened to hogwarts in that short space of time?

He saw many people running about no one had noticed him. As he turned he saw a sight that made him stop. In front of him just above the steps he saw two girls- a red head and a brown supporting a boy with raven hair, specs and that looks so much like...wait no way. That couldn't be Lily and her friend what was it, Mary? Helping potter No that made no sense. She hated him but she was always too kind. He stooped in to listen.

"...Hermione, will he be ok? I mean did voldermort do any other damage. Oh hermione Im so scared for him. He's the only one for me. I don't know how i'd live without him." The girl-Lily burst into tears as she cradled potter closer to her...oh it was too sickening to watch.

"Ginny, it's it's just a few...madame pomfrey will be able to...hang on a minute Ginny i think we're bieng watched."

This wasn't good. He had to act now but before he could think of something the girl was on him, wand in his throat.

"Yep i was right Ginny. Some one's here. Who are you and what do you think you are doing stooping in others buisness. Hang on your not a death eater are you." She wavered looking a bit scared before she regained confidence and let out a hysterical laugh. "In fact i don't even know why I'm so frightened of you. I've faced worse with harry and ron. Im sure a death eater would be as easy as pie."

Suddenly he heard a groan fill the empty corridor. He looked up. Potter was stirring and groaned . The red head called Ginny that reminded him soo much of his dear Lily rushed up to him and knelt beside him.

"Le...leav...sev..'lone," Potter gasped using most of his strength.

"Sev? Where does that sound familiar." The brown head mused.

"HERMIONE we need to get Harry to the hospital so lets worry bout this git later. " The red head screamed trying with vain effort to drag Potter. He sneered. Potter's massive, to think she could lift him?

"Wait ginny let me help." The girl Hermione was it called. Potter let out a groan as he was lifted from the ground and he turned to look at Severus confused before they left.

Sev looked round and saw potter's cloak lying there. He wanted answers so he put on the cloak and followed.

**So what do you think. Pretty weird huh? Ok this chapter is a bit like an intro so the next chapter will be a bit more active I promise. The next update will be coming soon since I'm already working on it. Thanks to bloodFire87 and Ja495ak for your reviews. I realized the stupid mistakes I made but hey I am not the best at grammer. thanks. plz im more motivated to update but plz review review review! Luv it/ Hate it/ Fault it/ Review it! Any ideas you have i'd love to know.**

**Luv Miss Bella xxx**


	2. The Stone and Sword

Chapter 2

**Here's the new chapter. I don't own any of the characters in the story only JK does. Btw thank you, thank you to lilynetta and JulieSnape02 FOR THOSE AWE-SOME REVIEWS. IT WAS A REAL BOOST UP. I REPLY TO ALL REVIEWS I PROMISE AND I WRITE EACH PERSON WHO REVIEWS ME ON THE NXT CHAPTER AS I HAVE DONE. ANY IDEAS YOU GUYZ HAVE PLZ TELL ME I'D LUV TO HEAR THEM**

**Love Miss Bella xxx **

(HARRY'S POV)

Harry woke to find his vision blurry. He reached for his glasses and heard the girls talking in hushed voices. Before he'd blacked out he was sure he'd seen Sev but he was nowhere to be seen. The girls became quiet as they saw he was awake.

"Oh Harry love, I was so worried. Do you feel alright? Does it hurt now? Do you want me to get you a drink or anything?" She asked holding his hand, deep brown concerned eyes reached his emerald killing curse eyes.

There was a cough from the other side of the bed. Ron, Harry's best mate was sitting next to him thoroughly embarrassed by what just happened. Harry's head was swarming and he clutched his scar. Oh the pain!

"Harry what's wrong….why why are you clutching your scar. It can't hurt any more can it…I mean he's gone. He's gone…" Ron trailed off looking frightened at Harry as Harry's eyes got steely.

"No," Harry said in a harsh whisper.

"Wha? " Ron said startled at Harry's tone.

"No one else is going to die for me tonight. It's got to be me."

"Uh harry mate what are you talking about? Voldermort's gone. You defeated him. Are you sure his brain wasn't affected by the encounter or summit. Hermione?"

"Oh no." Hermione said looking as white as a ghost. "Did he ever mention it to any of you guys that he was the last horcrux? The seventh one." She looked between them desperately. "Because…wait I have it here somewhere. Got it. _**Secrets of the Darkest Art. **_

"_**Here it is. After the horcrux is removed from a living thing the soul of the being is fragile and disturbed"…"needs time to heal and become whole"….."may cause brain damage and have being re-living his worst moments"…."as if it was really happening"….."Experts have not been able to know how to heal this'….."Paranoia comes with this. And that's all the info in the book on this." **_ The books mainly on how to make it. " Hermione finished tearfully.

"Oh Harry I feel so…..wait a minute guys. HE'S GONE." Ginny shrieked pointing to the empty bed. The three of them looked. Harry's glasses and wand were missing to which could only mean one thing.

"He thinks he's fighting Voldermort." Hermione stated horrified.

(Sev's POV)

He was nearly at the door of the hospital wing when he saw Potter rush out and go down the stairs shouting.

"YOU HAVEN'T WON YET. YOU WILL PAY FOR ALL THOSE DEATHS. I WILL MAKE YOU PAY." Potter roared.

Sev was stunned. Was Potter referring to him? Well this encounter seemed more interesting than the one that was going to happen in the hospital wing.

He wasn't sure what to make of Potter. Maybe the curse made him go bonkers but no Sev shook his head this wasn't the time realm he used to be in. This was a very different time.

Grabbing the cloak tighter to his self he followed Potter through the rubbles and ruins of the great castle that he thought of and still think of he reprimanded himself as home. He passed many familiar faces as he followed. Where was Potter leading him to? The forbidden forest? But why would Potter need to go there. He'd never gone there before unless it was a detention.

He narrowed his eyes. Potter had picked something of the ground that looked like a stone. No wait….. that fit the description of the resurrection stone which Professor Binns had told them off. The stone was part of the deathly hallows which would bring back loved ones from the dead as a pale imitation. But surely it was just a fairytale a story for little kids before they go to bed. They WEREN'T actually real….were they?

He was getting more and more curious. He decided to go a few more feet closer to Potter even if Potter saw him. But with his luck Potter didn't even turn. He was in mid conversation with the stone.

Severus was now beyond intrigued.

(Harry's POV)

"….Kill me then if you want to riddle. I don't care what you do. You broke me. You destroyed me and I intend to repay you the favor. You never even thought of any one you ever killed did you. You only sought power and destroyed every ones lives on your quest for a better world full of pure blooded jerks like you. You desired a way to live whilst sucking the life out of everyone else "He spat on voldermort. "But see what you turned into. Ha! I told you this would happen. But did you listen. No! A bit of remorse would have saved you but then again how could you have survived even that. "

"Ah Potter it isn't I who am sorry for any thing I did. In fact I relish it. The fact that my downfall has no happiness in life so consumed be rage and guilt. How does it feel Potter knowing every one that has gone is all your fault? You are the reason they died. If you weren't there they would still be living. If I know you potter which I do it will consume you like fire. I'm really soo glad we had this talk Potter but I am sorry to say we have to end what has been a pleasure able time since," and voldermort murmured this, "my wretched guardians are calling me. IM COMING."

"No," harry snarled. "I'm not done yet."

"Well do hurry up I haven't got all day," voldermort replied amused.

"You….you evil little. You just stand there and…mock me. Well I'll…" but for once harry was lost for words. Seeing this voldermort threw his head back and laughed his high cold laugh.

"Do you realize I already knew of you being my horcrux even before our encounter in the forest but I thought if I destroyed it wouldn't make a difference seeing as you will have gone too…_my precious little horcrux." _And with that voldermort left.

(Sev's POV)

Severus watched Potter as he assumed the conversation had gone off in a bad end. But what happened next he hadn't expected. He saw Potter reach out into what looked like a beaded bad for,( Severus couldn't help sniggering)…. _GIRLS!_ He watched as Potter reached in and took out a ruby handle and as he began to pull it out Severus saw the words _GODRIC GRYFFINDOR _etched on the blade. How in merlins bloody beard did potter get THAT from!

Well this was interesting.

He saw Potter raise the sword. What was he gonna do. Severus got scared. What if Potter knew he was here. Severus highly doubted Potter would run a sword through him but what if he was mad for the curse Severus cast on him. Would Potter risk expulsion by doing that? Didn't seem likely.

What happened next totally surprised Severus so much he had to get out from under the cloak and try to stop the lunatic. Potter was pointing the sword at his own chest and was about to put it in when he stopped him. It was too close to his chest so it cut a deep one in his shoulder.

_Ouch!_ Severus thought. _That's gotta hurt. _And probably for the first time in his life he felt sorry for the kid. He looked at the ground. He knew it was most logical to get potter up to the hospital so Pomfrey could fix him but the desire to hold the stone was too strong.

And so he grabbed it.

**Well guys what do you think. I left it as a cliff hanger. Who do u think sev is gonna see? Well one person is obvious. How do you think harry is going to react to snape? Ppl gimme ur ideas I want them. Don't make me suck it out of u. hahahaha. Your reviews are what keep me going so ppl plz REVIEW! And oh nxt update will come say tomoz or day after that.**

**Cheers. Miss Bella xxx**


	3. Of Lily and Lions

**Chapter 3**

**Well this was well an ok time to update. I don't own sev harry or anyone else here and my story isn't gonna be so mushy like them kind of stories. However this will have soft parts in it. Plz read my ff called guardian angel it was my first fan fic so plz read and review.**

(Sev's POV)

Momentarily Sev forgot all about Potter**. **The fact that he got to see his most desired person who was dead but….he didn't have any one he loved that that had died. He looked up. Oh no oh no not his not his LILY ! He took a shaky deep breath as he watched his avenging angel come closer. Her hair whipping around like untamed flames in the sun. Her eyes shining emeralds and her smile, so full of light and reassurance.

No his lily couldn't…..she wouldn't have died. He didn't believe it. He didn't want to believe it. It was as if his heart had stopped working.

Lily." He croaked praying he was seeing hallucinations.

"Hello Sev," she said smiling but her eyes betrayed her. They were dull green and full of sadness and misery. He even noticed a tear slip past her cheek.

"Lily…why….how…you didn't die did you?" Sev whispered trying to cleanse his head of emotion so he could handle the situation but like a lot of the time he wasn't able too.

"Oh Sev. Yes I did. I'm so sorry I had to leave you sevvy. I wish I had the time to explain everything and to talk to you but I'll say this, I had to for my baby. You do understand right, Sev…..Sev?

He stood there his mouth gaping open as she pointed to his left….to Potter.

"That…that's your son!"

"Yes he is. He's called harry and I pray sev don't judge him by his looks please Sev you'll see why if he gets here on time."

"Lily your heart always got in the way of your mind. Why didn't you just leave the kid and go? Why!" He cried knowing the answer but letting his frustration out any way.

"Sev he's my son. I had to do it. Any way JAMES GET YOUR BACKSIDE HERE NOW!" She yelled looking behind here.

Why did that bastard have to be here? And why did Lily call him James? He thought she hated him. She called him an arrogant toerag. Or were…oh no. No way he hoped he was totally wrong.

"I'm here Lils. Sheesh! Me and Padfoot were gonna try flying…without brooms!"

Lily wasn't even listening and pointed to Sev. "James! Look down there "

"Oh joy it's snivilus. What do you want me to do? Jump up and down in excitement? Hug him? He's your former sweetheart not mine."

"JAMES! Remember our agreement….for Harry." Lily pressed glaring at Potter.

Then Potter said in mock surrender, "For harry. Fine I'll do it but I don't know 'bout Sirius Lils you know what he's like."

"He has too. He cares about Harry so he will and if not… (she looked mutinous)…I'll deal with him."

Then both pairs of eyes were trained on him and then Potter cleared his throat and took a deep breath as if he was going to say something that could kill him.

This could be interesting.

"Severus- (Potter winced at using his name which he noted satisfied)- look I know I treated you really badly all your life, bullied you, mocked you and humiliated you and I'm...I'm sorr….sorry."

Severus was taken aback by what Potter had said. He'd said he was sorry. That was well really….unexpected. Then Potter gave a cough so Sev looked up.

"Although you were a real rival to me. A challenge for me so you better feel good about it cuz I don't….." Lily slapped him across the head….. "I was joking. Joking lily. Humph. God even as an angel you have the temper of the devil. Ok so to wind this up sniv…..Severus please don't judge harry for me cuz however much he looks like me he has lily's eyes. Just look at his eyes. To be honest he is more like Lils so please don't judge him and save him!"

Severus felt like he'd been slapped across the face. This confirmed it. Potter and his lily were married. This kid next to him was potter's spawn although he was also Lily's kid. Her baby she had died to save… so this meant she died seventeen years ago or close enough. And Potter asked his Severus for help. And said please. Severus let out a low whistle.

"Can I go now? Sirius will be agitated. Well see ya Lils." And with that James potter left.

"JAMES POTTER GET BACK HERE NOW AND OH GET SIRIUS AS WELL."

(Harry's POV)

He watched Sev attentively. He had a vague idea of who Sev could be talking too but he had no strength to ask. He was losing so much blood. He stared at his wound. How the hell did he get it? Why was he carrying the sword of Gryffindor? WHY THE BLOODY HELL COULDN'T HE REMEMBER?

And finally why was he leaning on Sev for support. His cut wasn't that bad was it?

(Sev's POV)

As if his day couldn't get any worse from round the corner Black came. Oh great.

"Some one called? Oh Lily, James you will never guess who I just saw on the bench outside your house."

"Enlighten us will you Sirius," Lily asked an amused smirk playing on her lips.

Well it seemed to Severus even though it looked like Black was a man he never actually matured and acted like an irresponsible kid. Just like in the time he was from. Wait! If Black was in there did that mean…

"I just saw Moony and Tonks sitting on each other and kissing. And when I asked them what they were up too Remus told me to F**** off. Hey….. what's that flipping death eater doing here? You know what happened and you did what LAUGH! Hang on a tic. What's he doing here? I just exploded his cauldron in the dungeons and said the exact same thing."

Black kept staring at Potter and Lily who were shaking with laughter. The one thing Sev did understand was that he was not going to take black's lies any more.

"I'm not a death eater."

"Sure and Dudley can fly." Black snorted disbelievingly.

Lily was still laughing as she formed out the words. "It's PIGS Sirius!"

Black smirked and said, "I know. But it's hard to tell the difference.

"Get lost Sirius Orion black before I kill you myself. You wasted my time."

"Kay Lily flower, bye Prongs and bye Prongsle- what in the name of Merlin is wrong with harry. Was it him?'

"Dumbledore's calling us again. Bye Sevvy. Come on James. And you Sirius."

And with seeing Lily caressing Potter's hand he dropped the stone. There was a groan from beside him as he realized Potter had been here all this time and was looking worse than before. Severus heaved a sigh and lifted Potter's arm over his shoulder. Their eyes met. Potter had been right. His eyes were exactly Lily's. Why had he never noticed? They were soft emerald eyes that looked haunted and dull as if they had to endure a hundred years of pain and suffering.

"Who did you talk to sev?"

Severus cursed under his breath. He should have known Potter would ask a question like that. How he was going to reply to it he didn't know. He just realized this kid had lost his parents before he could talk. How do you tell a kid that you talked to his dead mother without making it sound like you're taunting him?

"No-one." Of all the answers in the world he chose the stupidest one. Seriously Potter or not no one could believe such an idiotic answer.

"You have to have talked to someone or it wouldn't have glowed." The kid was cleverer then he thought, must have inherited his mother's brains. He'd never thought of the glowing.

"Do you have to be so nosy?" He asked trying to change the subject.

"I know you are so what am I?" Potter said in a high voice.

"You are a childish brat!"

"I know you are so what am I?"

"A git.

"I know you are so what am I?"

Urgh! Did Potter really have to be so annoying? Well it was probably genetic. Potters are always annoying. He felt like cursing him at the moment. Then there was certain seriousness in potter's eyes as he looked at him.

"I'm serious Sev who was it?"

"It's none of your business Potter." He never liked nosy interfering people though it was actually about Potter but everyone has secrets, don't they? And he had his.

"Fine then what were you talking about? Oh yeah I forgot none of my business so let's think (with mock concentration)…was it about me by any chance?'

Severus thought quickly. He had to improvise and fast. So he went with the first thing that got in his head.

"It was my mother. Happy?"

"I guess." Potter wasn't entirely convinced but didn't keep asking.

"Any way who were you talking to?"

"It's none of your business Snape." Potter repeated. Snape felt like punching the boy back to unconsciousness but restrained himself.

"Ha-ha very funny so who was it or would you like me to answer, for you."

"Go on then." Potter said laughing with his head thrown back. Annoyingly rather like Black. Sev had no idea what to say now but with a guess and all the acting he could possess he replied, "Fine then Potter it was the Dark Lord."

Potter stopped laughing and turned horrified at him and spluttered, "How do you know that?"

**WELL GUYZ WHAT DO YOU THINK. THANX FOR YET ANOTHER REVIEW FROM JulieSnape02. PLZ REVIEW IF U LIKE IT/ LUV IT/ HATE IT. ALSO PLZ REVIEW AND TELL ME UR FAV CHARACTER FROM THE ACTUAL SERIES, FAV ONE OF THE BOOKS AND MOVIES, YOUR FAV SCENE ETC. I'D LOVE TO KNOW AND IF ANY ONE HAS ANY IDEAS PLZ SHARE THEM. NXT UPDATE IS TOMMOROW.**


	4. Of Misunderstandings And Awkward Intros

Chapter 4 – Of Misunderstandings And Awkward Introductions

HEY! I know that I haven't updated in a while..Sorry! I had guests and dinners to go to so there hasn't been much time since but I'm back on the roll now. Thank you, JulieSnape02, who has been my most constant supporter as I write this story. Ppl plz review….your reviews really make my day!

(Sev's POV)

He stared at Potter. He'd been right! That was just plain confusing. Sev had just been messing around with Potter when he said it was the dark lord. Maybe the kid was just raving on after he got the cut on his shoulder. Yes. That was what had happened….

Surely Potter's kid wouldn't actually have anything to do with the dark lord. That was just absurd. He was seventeen for crying out loud!

"Sev?"

"Yes?"

"Were you even listening?"

"What were you saying Potter?"

"You weren't listening at all were you? I was just asking whether you had…."

Potter stopped mid-way of his sentence and looked up shocked. Severus followed his vision and saw a group of people heading their way.

"Harry! There you are. We've been looking everywhere for you." Hermione said embracing potter. Severus extracted his arm seeing as there was no need to support Potter now that his friends had come for him. He saw Potter wince as the girl let go of him.

"Harry! Are you alright. Oh my god! What happened to your arm! It's bleeding. Wait….I have some dittany in my pocket if there's still some left over. Now hold still. This won't hurt a bit…"

"Owww! Hermione can you let go! It kills!" Potter tried to get away from her but it was in vain.

"Stop it Harry, your acting like a child! Now stop squirming and let me apply the dittany already." Hermione scolded potter who was blushing like crazy. Severus grinned savoring the moment. It was his best memory yet. Potter's spawn was beetroot red because of a GIRL!

"Harry love, it's ok. I'm here. Just take my hand." Ginny said soothing Potter as the Hermione girl applied more dittany on the cut. Potter let out a few more grunts until the girl left him.

"What I still don't get is how harry managed to get a wound like that?" Hermione mused pacing about in deep thought. Ginny however turned to glare at him with her eyes narrowed.

"How is it that he was there with Harry when Harry got hurt and who is he? If he doesn't give me a good explanation as to what happened even you Harry can't stop me from cursing him."

A good explanation? She had got to be joking. Wasn't anyone going to congratulate him for bringing potter in one piece? No, as usual they accused him for the deed. Just like Dumbledore's favoritism of the maraunders which had nearly got him killed, but when Dumbledore had found out he merely gave them a slap on the back and sent them away.

"As you can see that at my feet lies the sword of Gryffindor which….."

"YOU STABBED HARRY WITH THE SWORD."

"…Potter was going to kill himself with it had I not knocked it away."

Ginny gave out a humorless laugh, "Yea real funny. Harry isn't stupid enough to stab himself. Merlin why would he? He has everything he could want! Not to mention lots of enemies. How do we know you aren't lying? I bet you did that to him, didn't you. You can just tell us now truthfully or we could shove vertisirum down your throat…."

Sev was about to answer her when the other girl looked at him from the colorful book she was reading defiantly one of Rita's works and said, "Oh my gosh! You're Severus Snape!

Severus looked quite taken back. So people knew him here? Could explain why Potter knew him but then wouldn't that mean he was…famous. Just the idea made him smile. He bet even Potter wasn't famous.

"How….how do you know who I am?" He asked curiously and from the side of his eyes he saw Minnie take a sharp breath and stagger backwards before saying, "Se..Seve..Severus is that…can that….is that actually..oh!"

He had no idea why they were all acting like that when they found out who he was. Potter was smirking up at him, the Ginny girl was gaping at him tears flowing fast as was the Hermione who was being supported by the Weasley …was it?

He was positive he was and weasly was gaping at him. However he was shocked by Professor Minerva's attitude. She practically crumpled to the ground from what looked like the dire shock of the situation taking in massive breaths.

Then suddenly the whole scene changed. Ginny was blushing furiously whilst Potter had taken her in his arms suppressing a grin. Hermione was grinning widely before laughing in the arms of a surprised Weasley who looked like he had no idea what had happened to Hermione and Professor Minerva shakily got to her feet and walked over to him.

He braced himself for what looked like a lecture but then suddenly he felt like he couldn't breathe. He opened his eyes and saw that Minerva McGonagall…. The strictest transfiguration teacher who never came into close contact with anyone was openly sobbing on him and embracing him in a hug.

"Oh Severus! I'm so glad your back! I feel so bad. Just before you ….you were murdered too! How could I ever forgive myself! All anyone ever did to you was think bad of you. Will you ever forgive me. I have been a terrible friend to you and there is not a day that I regret how I treated you."

Severus was truly shocked beyond words. What was the Professor talking about? And since when had they been on such casual terms?

Then it hit him.

Well if he got killed he'd better play along with it and find out more.

"Minerva! Calm down! You won't be any help to any one in such a state," Potter said pulling Mine….Professor McGonagall gently away and through the massive double doors.

Severus could feel everyone's stares at him. He saw the book lying on the ground with a picture of a man that looked a lot like him.

He read the title, 'Severus Snape: Saint or Scoundrel'.

Oh so that's why they all knew him.

(Harry's POV)

He knew from the moment Hermione declared Severus was the man next to him that he would see quite a lot of comical reactions.

He knew that Minerva was bad to Severus as they all were before he died however she had never forgiven herself. Maybe now sev could forgive her and she could live without guilt from then on.

Life was so much easier for her than him. He had so many deaths to account for the guilt was unbearable.

Right now he had to help Minerva so he cleared his head and steered her into the headmaster's office.

"Tea, Minerva," He asked slipping in a draught of peace potion. He knew it was crude to use a potion as Dumbledore had said to him in his 6th year; he had a way of convincing people so maybe he had a way to calm people too. The truth was he was feeling a bit tired himself.

"Harry, oh alright just a teaspoon of sugar mind," Minerva said still lost in her thoughts and as she took her cup she asked, "Harry what is going on? How did Severus manage to come and see you? I did not realize there was a type of way to bring back the dead to us?"

"I really have no idea. Actually this wasn't the first time I've seen him. I saw him earlier before I came to the hospital wing but I thought then I was dreaming. Then I saw him again with me on the edge of the forbidden forest and he knocked something of me. Funny thing is I don't remember a thing. Maybe Albus has some idea of what's going on. He never ceases to surprise…"

The portrait of Dumbledore had been listening to the talk quite attentively but now pretended to go to sleep.

"ALBUS!" Harry yelled walking up to the portrait. "I know your awake!"

"Harry m'boy. Yes what brings you here?"

"I have no time for your excuses Albus. Can you please just answer my question!" Harry was beyond annoyed at Dumbledore. Trust him to try to evade the question.

"Frankly Harry I have no idea what you are talking about. Lemon drop? "

"We were just discussing how Severus managed to get here even though he's dead. You told me yourself that there is no spell or anything to revive the dead. So how did he get here? Try one of your guesses. They are never wrong."

"Ah Harry. I brought him here."

"You….you brought him here?" Harry was expecting a more well he wasn't expecting this! But the main question that was hitting him was why? Why Severus of all people?

"Why?"

"Umm, Harry I'm afraid I cannot tell you."

"So…..so you aren't going to tell me. This is one of your trusting things isn't it? Haven't I showed you I can be trusted? HAVEN'T I GONE THROUGH ENOUGH WITHOUT YOU HIDING MORE FROM ME?

"Harry it is not the matter of trust…"

But Harry wouldn't listen. Again even after Dumbledore had told him he would trust him whole heartedly. Again not the whole truth. He vented his fury on the silver ornaments and threw them out of the window. This was the final straw. Never was he going to listen to Albus again.

"Harry….."

"SHUT UP! AGAIN AND AGAIN YOU TOLD ME TO RISK MY LIFE WITHOUT REAL GUIDENCE. I HAD TO FIND OUT EVERYTHING MYSELF. IT'S NOT FAIR. SO MANY DIED BECAUSE I DIDN'T KNOW. IF YOU HAD TOLD ME ABOUT THE PROPHECY AND CONNECTION SIRIUS DIDN'T HAVE TO DIE. IF YOU HAD TOLD ME ABOUT YOUR DEATH PLANNED I WOULDN'T HAVE HAD TO HATE SEVERUS! IF YOU HAD TOLD ME ABOUT WHERE THE HORCRUXES WERE AND HOW TO DESTROY THEM THEN DOBBY, TONKS, REMUS, FRED, COLIN AND ALL THE OTHERS WOULDN'T HAVE DIED! NEVER THE WHOLE TRUTH. NEVER! I'M SICK OF IT! SO THIS TIME ACTUALLY DO SOMETHING RIGHT AND TELL ME!

What Harry didn't notice was the eye communication between Minerva and Albus whereupon Minerva had a tight grip on Harry and whispered, "Harry I'm so sorry. _Stupefy._

And everything went black.

Well what do you think? I always thought Minerva McGonagall was soft on the inside and probably felt bad about how she treated Severus before he died.

I'm not really a fan of Dumbledore so sorry Dumbledore fans. I'll be bad mouthing him a lot in the story. 

I felt that Harry didn't deserve to be kept things from again even though it's about him. 

This chapter was really for Minerva and for Severus to find himself famous and introduced to everyone. I felt he deserves to feel good about himself once in a while and have something that James never had. 

Credit goes to JulieSnape02 for the title since her brain was actually working !

Please reviews are widely welcomed and I answer all reviews.

Luv Miss Bella xxx


	5. Professor Snape?

Chapter 5:

Hey new chapter. I'll only be able to do two more chapters after this one till I go to turkey on hols and then school will start so plz review!

_After Harry left with McGonagall… _

(Sev's POV)

As he watched the figures of Potter and McGonagall go through the door he felt himself go red. He knew they were staring at him.

"What!" he said turning around feeling his face burn. He knew it was childish and he wouldn't get an answer but it slipped out before he could stop it.

They all looked away embarrassed to be found red-handed. Severus sighed. Why did he always find it hard to interact with people?

Ginny had flushed and looked up.

"Professor Snape I apologize for shouting at you. I thought you weren't who you are."

He was shocked to hear such a blunt apology. Never in his life had anyone apologized to him for something they'd done.

Naturally they blamed it all on him! Wait…she called him professor Snape!

Ginny watched him and sighed.

"Look! I meant that I was traumatized since I had no idea where Harry was and I have lost him too much already. Then I saw you holding him up, holding a sword and Harry had a deep cut in his arm. What was I supposed to think!?"

Severus had no idea what to say. He was tired and wanted to know why she had called him a Professor. He hated not knowing things.

"Forgiven I guess. So why did you call me a professor?"

They all gasped.

"GINNY! HE WASN'T SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT!"

"Hermione, I can't help it. It was either calling him professor snape or snape. Personally I didn't want to offend him and I thought he already knew!"

"Yeah love if he's returned from the dead shouldn't he already know?"

"Ron he isn't back from the dead. That's impossible. Dumbledore told Harry. He probably came here with a time turner."

"He can't have Hermione we destroyed all of them."

"From his time, Ronald!"

"Oh right, like from Harry's parents time. Wow that's old!"

"Let's just ask him."

"You ask him I'm not."

"Can you stop being so immature and stop hating him? He was on the light side!"

"Whatever you ask him."

"CAN YOU TWO STOP ARGUEING. I can see why Harry always hated it!"

"Sev-Severus how exactly did you get here?"

"I…..I have no idea."

Hermione was perplexed as she stared at him. "You don't know how you came here?"

"No I…."

"Hey guys there you are we've been looking everywhere for you!"

There in front of them was a tall boy who resembled Frank Longbottom and a girl with dirty blond hair.

"Neville! Luna! What are you guys doing here?"

"We were looking for you. We heard of Harry's accident and came to see him. Hello Professor Severus snape. Nice to see you."

The girl held out her hand. The boy however was paling a bit and turned to the others with raised eyebrows,

"She's joking isn't she? Tell me she's joking. That bloke can't be Professor Snape. I mean he's dead isn't he? Harry said he was, so did you guys." He said pointing accusingly at Hermione and Ron.

"No Neville we are just as surprised as you are. This is Severus." Hermione said staring at him. Ginny and the other weasly…..Ron were howling with laughter.

Severus raised his eyebrows. The day was getting weirder and weirder. It looked as though this boy wasn't so pleased to see him. Ron came up to him.

"Don't take it personally. It's just Neville."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean." Neville said as he sat next to Ron.

"No offense mate. Weren't you scared of Snape since the first lesson we had."

"Well yeah of course. Tell me one person who wasn't but he kept picking on me most. You would've been scared too Ron if he was like that to you."

"Oh yeah I remember. You kept failing whenever he watched. And then in our third year your boggart was what? Professor Snape in your grammas' clothes."

Severus felt a kind of pride inside him. He knew it was bad to feel good about people being frightened of him but he was fed up of being humiliated by everyone.

"So what do we do with him?" Neville asked glancing at him. "He can't just stay here. School reopens in a few days, people will ask questions."

Everyone looked up. There seemed to be a lot of commotion in Dumbledore's office and what sounded like a lot of objects getting smashed.

"Let's go!" Hermione said picking up her bag.

_Meanwhile there was a meeting held between those that had 'moved on'._

"Okay so why are we having this meeting now Dumbles, I was going to take Amy to see the sights you know."

"Yes sir you said it was an urgent meeting. Is it about Harry? Has it begun yet?"

"Yes I'm afraid it will begin soon and I must make all of you prepared to face the consequences of what may happen. All of you are aware that Harry was a horcrux and hence after Voldermort destroyed that part of his soul that Harry's soul will be unstable. It was whole before the horcrux within was destroyed."

"Un- stable? You haven't mentioned this before sir. We just thought his mind would be a bit distressed at the moment. Not his soul!"

"What does this mean Professor surely not….."

"Yes I'm afraid so."

(Sev's POV)

"How are we supposed to hear everything Hermione?"

"Extendable ears. I had a few left in my bag from our trip."

"You're amazing you are Hermione."

"Always the tone of surprise Ronald."

"Okay here's a few, pass them round everyone."

Severus grabbed a pair of extendable ears. In his time Zonko's had been selling something similar but this pair were advanced. He was impressed and the volume was so much louder. Not that it mattered.

He pressed it into the wall.

"…This is one of your trusting things isn't it? Haven't I showed you I can be trusted? HAVEN'T I GONE THROUGH ENOUGH WITHOUT YOU HIDING MORE FROM ME?"

Ron groaned, "I hope whoever it is isn't keeping anything from harry you know how angry and hurt he gets."

Hermione mused, "I have a feeling I know who it is. Name the one person who didn't like putting all his trust in one basket which two people didn't like? And who Harry spent this whole year working out. Name the one who had it all worked out for the….._greater good_."

"DUMBLEDORE!"

"Harry it is not the matter of trust…"

This was news to him. Dumbledore seemed like a trusting guy. He would've thought Dumbledore would tell potter everything. No wonder he barely knew of Dumbledore's history.

By the sound of the crashes and glass Potter was probably in a famous Lily tantrum and possibly breaking everything in view. Dumbledore sounded pained and tired as he mumbled.

"Harry….."

"SHUT UP! AGAIN AND AGAIN YOU TOLD ME TO RISK MY LIFE WITHOUT REAL GUIDENCE. I HAD TO FIND OUT EVERYTHING MYSELF. IT'S NOT FAIR. SO MANY DIED BECAUSE I DIDN'T KNOW. IF YOU HAD TOLD ME ABOUT THE PROPHECY AND CONNECTION SIRIUS DIDN'T HAVE TO DIE. IF YOU HAD TOLD ME ABOUT YOUR DEATH PLANNED I WOULDN'T HAVE HAD TO HATE SEVERUS! IF YOU HAD TOLD ME ABOUT WHERE THE HORCRUXES WERE AND HOW TO DESTROY THEM THEN DOBBY, TONKS, REMUS, FRED, COLIN AND ALL THE OTHERS WOULDN'T HAVE DIED! NEVER THE WHOLE TRUTH. NEVER! I'M SICK OF IT! SO THIS TIME ACTUALLY DO SOMETHING RIGHT AND TELL ME!

Hate him? Why would Potter hate him? They'd never met! Ok but Potter did sound like a noble git who liked being a hero as he had said he risked his life without knowing anything.

'Bit stupid really', Severus thought but then again this was James Potter's son he was talking about.

Horcruxes? He was sure he'd read that somewhere. If only he could remember…..

Wait, Dumbledore had his death planned out. That confirmed the gossip mills….. Dumbledore was defiantly cracked! But he, Severus had a part in the old man's death. He shivered as he recalled the rest of the conversation.

He was starting to feel sorry for Potter. It seemed as though his life was a puzzle. He corrected himself. He, Severus Tobias Snape, was not going to pity Potter's son since he was no doubt a spoilt pampered arrogant git.

Why would Dumbledore tell a student anything? It seemed Potter had too big an ego if you asked him.

He had been too lost in his thoughts to hear the rest of the conversation. Damn!

"SHE STUPIFIED HARRY! JUST FOR VOICING HIS RIGHTS! HE SHOULD BE TOLD THE WHOLE TRUTH IF YOU ASK ME!"

He turned around. By this time he didn't need to wonder who it was. A red head's temper is legendary. That's why he never crossed a certain red head. That and other things.

"Ginny! C'mon. Thanks to you Minerva will hear us."

"She already has."

Severus gulped and looked up slowly. Never trust any companions of a Potter.

This was going to be a long night…

Sorry about the long wait. Had guests over and all. I went bowling too. I love it! Anyway. What do you think of the chapter? I know the intro of Neville sucked but Luna's wasn't that bad was it.

I figured that Neville would be a lot braver than he used to be but he still has a fear of snape! Please review as you know that's what an author loves! Even if you hate it love it or have any do if you have ideas. 

In the next chapter I'm going to have the Weasley's meet them. In a dinner party. Should be fun and oh Severus is going to have his first detention with the others since Minerva finds them…..and school hasn't even started! What should they do for a detention do you reckon? Plz tell me! I need ideas.

Luv Miss Bella xxx


	6. Of Detention And Draco Malfoy

Chapter 6

(Sev's POV)

"What is the meaning of this?"

Minerva McGonagall was looking angry. Her nostrils had gone white and were flaring.

"Professor, we…we were wondering where Harry went and then Neville and Luna wanted to see him so….."

Ginny took over, "So then we heard a noise coming from the office and we thought Harry got…um...hurt so we decided to see if he was alright."

Severus looked at his feet. They were such bad liars! A teacher like McGonagall would never fall for one of their stories even if it did contain half the truth.

"I cannot believe you Miss Granger were part of this. You always to me struck out to be the brainy one in this group but alas….you remind me of a young man who also was the sensible one of a group of four. He was made Prefect so that he could exercise some control on his wild friends however he tried very little since he was afraid. He was afraid he was going to be rejected by his friends if he did so. This has plagued him all his life. I'm sure all of you know who I'm talking about."

Hermione looked up and sighed, "Professor what would you like us to do?"

At this Professor McGonagall smiled. "You know me well Miss Granger. I am going to assign a detention to each of you and 10 points each."

Ginny was aghast, "Professor School hasn't even started!"

"Well let this be a lesson to eavesdroppers. Now Miss Granger I would like a word with you. Come with me."

Hermione shrugged and followed her.

"Well look on the bright side. At least it won't be near as bad as the detentions the Carrows gave us."

(Hermione's POV)

She followed the professor to her office. She had been there a couple of times and found it quite cozy. It was Gryffindor colors and had a large widow that you saw the quittitch grounds in. the walls had pictures of people that had died in both wars. Minerva ushered her into a seat.

"Ginger Newt, Miss Granger?"

She took the biscuit knowing too well that if she didn't she would be forced to as Harry had told her in their fifth year.

"Now Miss Granger. You are being given the position of head girl."

Hermione didn't get it. Why had Minerva specifically asked her to meet her here when she could get it at home? Home….. the next job before going to school would be to get her parents from Australia. Her eyes watered as she remembered how she had obliviated them and all the good times they had shared.

"Miss Granger? Are you listening?"

Hermione nodded.

"Good. Now as you know there are two heads of the school a head boy and girl. I have called you here to ask you not to let school rivalry and hate get in the way of you working together."

Hermione felt unease in her stomach. She had a feeling she knew who it was but prayed she was wrong.

"Professor who is it? Who's going to be head boy?"

"Draco Malfoy."

Hermione choked on her ginger newt.

(Harry's POV)

_He was walking down a street. It was a vaguely familiar looking street. The street was deserted. There was no-one there but him. He looked around._

_A woman with fiery red hair was coming towards him, her eyes very much alive._

_He wanted to just stare at that face forever. He hungrily looked her. _

"_My baby boy is so brave. "_

"_Mum?"_

_She nodded tears running across her smooth face. He went close to her and wiped the tears away._

"_I have missed you so much, Harry. You are everything we could ask for. You have grown up into such a charming and sweet gentleman. _

_His heart glowed with her praise. He had always dreamed of being loved. The hug he got from her felt warm and sent tingling sensations down his back. He could never remember feeling this warm, safe and cared for whenever Mrs. Weasly his sort of adopted mother or his godfather Sirius hugged him. This was purely a mother's affections hug. He wished he could stay with her all day but…._

"_Aren't…aren't you dead?"_

"_Yes dear. I am. But you can see me and talk to me. Just like you could see Dumbledore."_

"_Oh…"_

"_Harry I haven't got much time left. Please listen to me. 'Okay? You have to trust Severus. You have to trust your friends and family. There will be a time but put all your faith and trust with them. Don't hide or distance yourself from them. They know what's right. They love you and care for you a lot."_

_A time? _

"_Mum what are you…"_

"_Hush dear. Sirius and dad want me to tell you that no matter what happens they….we will always be with you."_

_Harry clung onto his mother like a five year old. She couldn't just leave no. Not when he had just got used to having her._

"_Mum don't…leave."_

"_I am so sorry dear. I will come again I promise but for now be strong, be safe."_

_Harry smiled as he remembered that those were the exact same words his mum had spoken to him on that fateful Halloween night._

"_Bye mum."_

"_Bye Harry, my brave little lion." She walked backwards but never left her gaze from his face. He was stricken and wanted to have her hold him again. For her to love him and care for him. He was so hungry for her love and thirsty for her affections. _

He groggily sat up. He still felt tired and dizzy. Putting on his glasses he sat up and looked up. Great! He was in the hospital wing again. Then a small cough brought his attention.

Right in front of him was sitting the last person he would have expected….

Draco Malfoy.

(Neville's POV)

This had to be the weirdest day since the battle of Hogwarts. He had to keep pinching himself to see if this was real. His old potions professor (and living nightmare to be honest with himself) was walking behind him in a _seventeen year old body!_

He knew it was real since every one well said it _was _but he still couldn't grasp it. He didn't have much time to dwell on things since it was time for their detention. They had to go with hagrid and help him with his brother and friends.

Neville was a bit scared. No doubt his friends were a fierce type of creature and his brother was a giant.

'Way to go Minerva,' he thought, 'you and your creative punishments.'

"Neville are you all right." Luna asked concerned.

Neville looked at his girlfriend and knew he couldn't lie to her. She already knew when someone was down so it wouldn't do any good and he would be very uneasy lying to the girl he loved.

Everyone thought she was crazy except him. To him she had always been beautiful with her dirty dish-washer hair (why was it called that it should have been called sun dazzling blond hair) and pale blue eyes that seemed to go vague every so often. She was creative and if no one else listened to her, he would. She was the only one he would allow to accompany him to the hospital and she had made a good impression on his parents too.

"Neville. Are you ok?"

"I just don't know how to feel about this Luna. I mean this is Snape. You know how he used to terrify me. The idea of him back as a teen is well …I dunno if I can get used to it."

"Neville listen to me. Just give Severus a chance. Maybe he could be different from what we expect to see." She stared at him with those wonderful, distant blue eyes seemed to pierce through his heart.

Before he knew what he was doing he grabbed Luna, hand on the back of her head and on on her back. Then he kissed her passionately as she returned the favor. He didn't want it to stop. It was just him and Luna, him and Luna, him and….

"Get out of the way," Snape growled pushing them both into the wall.

Hermione looked apologetic and Ron was laughing hysterically.

"And you still say we give him a chance Luna?"

"Yes Neville we must, for harry's sake."

(Sev's POV)

He fumed whilst he played or rather tried to play with the oaf Hagrid's half-brother. He could see the others were getting on fairly well even that clumsy Longbottom managed to play with grawp.

The girls were the ones who played with him the easiest.

"This has got to be the easiest detention we have ever got, isn't it Hermione?" Ginny called throwing a huge boulder at grawp with her wand.

"Well I have had easier ones."

Too right so had he. They normally consisted of lines. To think of it he had only had one detention and that had been when Black had tried to murder him.

"Not us. We normally had Cruciatus curses practiced on us. This is nothing compared to that."

"Snape used Cruciatus curses on you guys?" Hermione asked incredulously.

He felt uneasy as Hermione looked at him. Why would he use the curse on school kids? Surly Dumbledore would stop him.

"Nah Hermione it was the Carrows. Snape was actually decent. When he gave us a detention it was with Hagrid. Compared to the Carrows he was nice. Funny how we never noticed it before….."

"C'mon guys we need to take care of Hagrid's friend." Hermione said smiling.

The others looked at her in confusion.

"Hermione that….that isn't buckbeak is it?"

"Yes it is come on every one we've got a detention to get through.

Sorry Sev doesn't meet the Weasley's this chapter but he will soon. Sorry I had to update fast since we are going to turkey in half an hour. Next chapter will have action in it.

It was unfair of me to leave you guys without a chapter I said I would be up. I just love Nev/Luna they are sooo kay-ute! They are much more cute than JKROWLING's matches for then Nev/Hannah and Luna/Rolf. I prefer this one. 

This chapter was quite mellow. The next one will be a bit more active. Draco Malfoy keeps getting mentioned in it. I'll let you guyz wonder why.

Luv Miss Bella xxx


	7. The Darkness Within

**Hey guys! I'm back from Istanbul. Great place with great people. So any one wondering why Draco is mentioned a lot. Aren't I mean? Any way Plz review. I know like all authors would love reviews. They make my day ! **

Chapter 7

(Harry's POV)

Harry's eyes narrowed as he stared into his eight year long rival's face. How could Draco Malfoy have the nerve to face Harry after so much that had happened between them?

He raised his eyebrows at Malfoy inquiringly, "So?"

"Look Potter. I know we have and probably always will be bitter towards each other but I wanted you to know that I'm…I'm sorry. If I ever did anything to offend or hurt you I apologise. I'm not asking for us to be bosom buddies but I do want to put the past behind us and well….grow up."

Harry sneered at him. Draco was telling him to grow up? And all he did was say sorry after everything!

Harry growled. He was _not_ going to accept his petty apologies for every foul thing he and his family had done.

The horcrux's small remains started to grow inside him. A dark feeling enveloped him of rage and hatred towards the young blond man in front of him.

He wanted to make Malfoy pay. He wanted to torture him until he was begging for death. Only then would he give him that mercy. Harry had no idea what was holding this powerful desire over him. It seemed forced and yet somehow it wasn't his own choice.

Then a voice inside his head spoke, "He deserves it Harry. You know the spell. He was nothing more than a two faced coward."

Harry tried to get whoever was inside his head out. No he did not want to do anything like this to Malfoy. He had only wanted to verbally torture him (like that's even possible with a Malfoy) not actually severely harm him.

"Get the bloody hell out of my…"

A carbon copy of him came yet he was more handsome. There were no scars on his face which was illuminated in the dark. His hair messier and he wore no glasses. The other Harry smirked down at him and patronizingly said, "Now, now Harry. It is only fair if you take turns isn't it?"

Harry was confused? Turns? He hadn't been aware of any turn taking?

"Take turns?" harry asked out of curiosity.

The other harry let out a high cold laugh as he surveyed harry with amusement.

"Any one would think you wouldn't recognize your other half."

Harry was stunned. His other half? He remembered Sirius had said that humans had both light and dark inside them. This was probably what he meant. However harry frowned remembering Sirius also saying that they could choose _either_ light or dark. Didn't that mean he had already chosen his side? Wasn't he already light?

"Let me explain seeing as you're confused. Please close your mouth. It is hanging in a rather rude manner. Quite unappealing to be honest. People would think you haven't been taught manners before."

"Well you're one to talk. Clearly invading people's personal space isn't rude to you is it? "

The other one chuckled. "Invading? I don't know what you are talking about _brother_. This is my space too. However you have been quite a miser. Not sharing. Tut tut tut. "

"What are you talking about? I've never met you!"

"Oh yes you have. A handful of times in fact. Let's see. There was the time where you wanted to play a nasty revenge on Dudley which I carried out at the end because you were to chicken. Then there was the time where you talked to the snake after I egged you on a bit. Then at school where I pushed Granger into the loos head first. She wouldn't talk to you for a week. It was hilarious seeing you so confused. Also then when you collapsed on the pitch I decided to wake you and go for a stroll and led you to the empty dungeons. No wonder you aren't so tense when using dark magic Harry seeing as you have used it. Tsk Tsk. You thought only Ginny Weasley was the one who attacked the mud-bloods. You did too. After that for a while you didn't let me inside of you until your fifth year when with some help with the dark lord I got into you. Don't you remember, Harry how angry you were when Sirius died? Nearly got you using an unforgivable curse. Now I have the time if you don't mind shuffling aside for a few days."

Harry was beyond shocked. How was all of what he said even possible? He couldn't remember any of those things. This was just a nightmare. He'd been getting a lot of those after the war so any moment now he would wake up. He pinched himself.

The other him tilted his head observing harry with a cocky smile which eerily reminded harry of Tom Riddle.

"You think this is all a dream don't you?"

"What else would it be? Seeing as I would never do something like this to Hermione or any other person for that matter?"

Tom….Harry yawned bored and said, "This conversation is getting rather tedious. Let me tell you something that will liven this talk up a bit. Harry you have been bitten."

Harry started to laugh. Of all the things his copy had said this was the most idiotic one so far. Him bitten?

"You can't fool me. I know when a person has been bitten before. My friend had been and he changed at the full moon. I have never changed. So there. Try wangle out of that one."

"It would be easier to show you instead." His clone sighed and clicked.

Suddenly they both landed in a cozy living room with armchairs, a bookshelf and a roaring fire lit under the mantel piece. On the mantle were photographs of him as a baby with his mum and dad. Even Sirius and Remus were in a few of them. The sight made him smile but then he remembered why they were watching this in the first place.

"Well?"

"Just wait."

_A young man was sitting on one of the armchairs sipping tea and reading the newspaper with a grim expression on his face. _

"Remus what's he doing here?"

"It's a memory golden boy just keep watching."

A toddler with messy black hair came running in sobbing and clutching his shoulder.

"_Uncle Remmy…..Un…Uncle it h...hurts."_

_Remus let go of the newspaper eyes growing wide as he stared at the toddler's shoulder._

"_Harry what happened. How did you get hurt?" Remus asked concerned cleaning up the flow of blood._

"_A…a b…big bwack….dog c...came an' b...bit me. Ova h...here on my sh…shoulder." harry sobbed. Then with another burst of tears he said, "It was Uncle Siri…..he…he bi…bit me. He bwoke his word. He pro…promised."_

_Remus was startled. He knew it wasn't Sirius but wondered who it was._

"_Harry did anything else happen? Did the mean dog say anything?" Remus had an uneasy idea at who it could be but prayed it wasn't._

"_He said he would k…kill Mummy an' daddy if I..ran away. Uncle mooey I didn't wan' him to k…kill mummy or daddy so I...I stayed an' he b…bit me." Harry started crying and Remus couldn't stop him. _

_In the end Harry managed to go to sleep and Remus got a good look at his shoulder. Yes there was the signature bite from Fenrir greyback. He could have slapped himself. Why was he so foolish? He should never have left Harry alone."_

"_Guys I'm home."_

_Remus's heart sank. What was he going to tell Lily and James?_

Harry was confused, "How come we can hear Remus's thoughts even though this is clearly supposed to be my memory?"

"Now why would I tell you that?"

"Because…because it's my memory."

"Stop acting like a child Potter and watch."

"_Hey Remus why you looking so down. Was Harry just as badl…. WHAT HAPPENED TO HARRY?"_

"_Lily I'm sorry, it's all my fault. I wasn't watching Harry closely during the afternoon and I accidently fell asleep. I was reading the newspaper when harry came in and said…"_

"_You'd better carry on Lupin!"_

"_He's been bitten." Remus said looking highly guilty._

"_HE WHAT? Oh my baby…..why weren't you watching him?" Lily asked her eyes steely._

"_Lily do you expect me to watch a child 24/7. It's impossible!"_

"_Sorry Remus. I'm just stressed. W...Will Harry be just like…..just like..."_

"_Me? Yes Lily I'm afraid so."_

"_Hey Remus it's nothing to be ashamed of. You are a wonderful, kind, caring person so if Harry is to be like you it's not a bad thing. To us he will always be our charming little boy with the best teacher."_

"_Teacher?"_

"_You will have to teach him about werewolves Remus."_

Then he saw the memory end.

"What happened?"

"Well we have wasted enough time on this. Time to get moving. Malfoy will be wondering why I look like such a jerk not that you aren't one."

Harry was about to reply to this but shut up. He wanted to see what he was talking about. He still had no idea why he was feeling like this.

"Now Harry say hello to my world. This is where you had me imprisoned for, like, forever. Now feel the taste of your own medicine!"

Harry saw the other him smile before he blacked out.

(Dark Harry)

At last. Harry took a deep breath. HIs first breath since ages. It was so bright outside after living in the darkness of the horcurx.

"P…Potter are you y...you OK?"

Ah yes. There was still Malfoy to deal with. And then he could commence if Harry didn't bother him.

"YOU FILTHY COWARDLY SCUM. HOW CAN YOU HAVE THE GALL TO COME TO ME WITH PETTY APOLOGISIES AFTER ALL YOU'VE DONE. IF I WAS YOU I WOULD HAVE FLED THE COUNTRY BUT SEEING AS YOU DON'T HAVE THE BRAIN CAPACITY TO DO EVEN THAT THEN I SHALL GIVE YOU THE THREE COURSE DINNER YOU CAME HERE FOR."

"I….I…..I…." Draco stuttered eyes growing wide as he kept his hands on his wand.

"Let Draco Malfoy be the first victim to acknowledge Harry…I really have to make a better name than that. Ok for now it'll have to work. Harry Potter the new dark lord."

"Dark...d...dark l...Lord?

"Yes now, Crucio_."_

**So what do you think? Some reviews would be nice to see your thoughts on this. **

**I really wanted a dark Harry in this. It is a bit confusing. I'll explain the theory behind it in the next chapter. So do you like my werewolf dilemma? I felt something was missing when I wrote it. Don't you feel sorry for Malfoy? I mean he was gonna be sorry for everything and turn over a new leaf.**

**By the way I'm only in year ten as I write this story so plz don't be too hard on me.**

**Luv Miss Bella xxx**


	8. A reckless and stupid gryffindorish plan

**Hey guys! Now that I have finally got my lazy bum off my bed here is the eighth chapter.**

**A word of warning: Things are gonna get as weird as they can.**

**Thanks to JulieSnape who is truly an angel in the making! Severus salutes you Julie!**

(Neville's POV)

I turned around as soon as I heard the screams. They were coming from the hospital wing.

"What was that?" (Ron)

"It came from the hospital wing." (Luna)

"Isn't that where Harry is? I hope he's OK." (Ginny)

"He would be ok if you all stop acting like idiots!" That came from Snape which startled Neville. Harry had told them of how much he had hated Harry's dad and now he was acting concerned and worried for Harry's safety.

He cocked his head curiously trying to work Snape out. Then he snapped out of it and said, "Let's go!"

They ran to the hospital wing.. Their breath hot on their faces and hearts thumping. He was wrong, they were wrong they had to be. He would kill himself if anything else happened to Harry. The boy who had taught Neville so much and had gone through so much.

How right he was.

Snape was lagging behind panting. Neville couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of his old potions professor's discomfort.

However the sight he was greeted with at the large doors made him freeze.

Was…..was t-that harry. No. he shook his head trying to clear it. Of course it wasn't Harry. However the figure standing over there laughing looked so much like the Harry he had grown to trust. The Harry who had given Neville confidence was now torturing Malfoy with the…..the c...Cruciatus curse.

His knees gave way. He was trembling from head to toe as he tried to grasp what was happening. Tears sprang up in his eyes as he imagined that would be how his parents looked as Bellatrix Lestrange had tortured them.

He heard the others approaching fast. A hand fell onto his shoulder as someone helped him up.

"What's up Neville?" Came the voice of his girl.

He pointed to the doors and buried his face into her shoulder.

Something was so off. His brain was jumbled off with crazy suspicions he had and he wondered if he had finally cracked.

"Is….is that Harry?" Ginny asked white faced pointing with shaky hands. "It can't….can't be Harry. My….our Harry w-wouldn't use the you-know-what's. This has to be some sick joke. Right Neville?"

Why did they always look at him for answers? Every since the trio had gone on the run it was like that. Now he knew how Harry felt. He lifted his head and looked Ginny in the eye.

"I don't know Gin but I have a feeling it is."

"I don't know Neville maybe it is not him. It could be a sesicent. A creature that becomes what other people love the most. The nicest, gentlest and least likely to go bad. "Luna said soothingly although I could feel her shaking.

"Luna I think I know my ex when I see him."

"Ex?" Ron asked startled, "Are you guys over?"

"Yes. For good this time."

Then Ron got angry, "You have to give him a chance Gin. If you ditch him you'll regret it. Luna's right. This is not the Harry we know and love."

Ginny sighed and rolled her eyes, "Fine Ron I'll give him a chance, his last one just for you though. You know you are my favorite brother."

"If you've finished with the cozy conversations we have a crazed psycho in the wing hurting an innocent kid. We have to do something!"

"A: Harry is not a psycho and b: Draco Malfoy is not innocent."

"Whatever."

"Why Snape have you grown fond of the boy," Neville asked with a twinkle in his eye. Ginny muffled a laugh as Ron grinned amused.

"What? I'm only doing this to save my own butt.

"Sure you are Snape. Sure you are."

(Sev's POV)

He felt their eyes on him.

"What?"

"Well what's your plan?" Ron asked arms folded.

"Plan? What plan? I never said I had any plan did I? "Severus asked weariness taking over him. More than anything he wished he was back home where he belonged. Even if they were going to expel him for what he did to Potter it would be a hell lot better than if he was here. He would be able to see his Lily's face everyday and not because….oh god! Lily….

"Great! He doesn't have a plan. What do you plan on doing Mr. Smart guy? Just strutting in there going oh hello Harry if that even is you would you mind just to stop cursing Malfoy with the cruciatus curse and _tell us why the freakin' heck you're doing it in the first place_!"

Severus's eyes flashed with annoyance. Why was the burden on him? Why couldn't they do anything about it. It wasn't _his_ friend in there torturing some one but no, it was all up to him and one wrong action would have an equal and opposite reaction. More like worse than equal. They would blame him.

Behind him he heard a hollow laugh. He turned. Ginny Weasley, Potter's girl who resembled his flower so very much was laughing. He eyes were sunken as though she had been crying for a long while. Her face was a sickly waxy yellow color and she was shaking.

"Isn't any one going to do anything? Harry is down there probably possessed and no one is doing anything about it? No one has a plan? Harry nearly died trying to save me and no one has a plan?"

He stared at her with such intensity it would have had any one running. But she held her ground. If she thought she was so clever why didn't she think of something? Why were she and the rest of them relying on him to have an answer? He came to the conclusion that his older dead self had had some great elaborate plans in his time.

"Maybe Harry got a smellful of Nifflepoots. They are tiny pink furry animals with multi color eyes and if you get even a small whiff of it your worst wishes come to life."

Nifflepoots? This girl was defiantly that weird kid, Xeno Lovegood's. He shook his head. He felt another headache coming on. He couldn't stand the gryffindorks talking like ten year olds. They were seventeen for Merlin's sake. They should act their age.

Of course Potter and Black never did.

Well sorry to disappoint you all, he thought grimly, but I'm afraid I have nothing zilch…..wait. There was something however it was rather reckless and stupid. He was neither both of them but then again _they_ were all Gryffindors so they probably were and well he had to do something for lily. He said to himself this is for lily no one else. I'm doing this to redeem myself in front of her. Hope she's watching. To redeem myself for what I said to her. So that she can take me back.

"Well I have just thought of something that…that could possibly work." He slowly said weighing out each word. The others looked up at him interested.

"Go on Snape. What's your plan?" Longbottom said twirling a piece of gravel in his hand.

"We take them by surprise. One of us goes and stuns Potter by surprise of course like sneaking up on him. He'll be too busy taking it out on the Malfoy kid that he won't notice."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Trust me I know it is."

Shit! He'd said too much already. What if they suspect him to be a death eater? He decided to just keep going.

"Any way then some one'll have to drag Potter away and some one'll have to see if Malfoy is ok."

"That's your plan?"

"Hey Ginny that does sound like a good plan from where I'm standing."

"Yeah but what if he see's us. Then that's out of the bag isn't it."

"Well we can use the clock."

"The cloak? You bought it back?"

"Course I did."

"Ok then let's do this."

"So me and Neville go for Harry and you and Snape goes for Malfoy. Oh and Luna can you go get Hermione and McGonagall."

"Sure thing Ron," Luna said and skipped away.

"Ok now let's go!"

Severus cursed under his breath. He had been half hoping they'd say no but one thing Severus knew was that Gryffindors were stupidly brave and never refused. However_ he_ wasn't brave. He was a slytherin for crying out loud. They weren't supposed to be brave.

He looked at them. They all looked as though they had come from a battle. And all looking at him.

Once Severus had actually dreamt of leading. Had been envious of those who did but now saw it for what it was. Tiring, the world on your shoulders and people who all look at you for the 'what's next?'. If you did one wrong choice they would all suffer. Especially in this case.

He gulped. Why couldn't Granger be here?

**Well. What do you think? I know this hasn't led any where yet but this was necessary. Please some reviews and comments would be nice. Some constructive criticism or advice too.**

**Luv Miss Bella xxx**


End file.
